With the development of the technology, the electronic devices, such as laptops, tablets and All-in-One PCs, have been popularized in recent years. The electronic devices can be used for editing documents, watching videos and playing media games. Generally, the manufacturer provides the electronic devices with different sizes, and the electronic device includes an output module, such as a display panel, an audio speaker, a light source and a touch panel. The size of the output module can be 22 inches, 24 inches and 27 inches so that the customer can choose a suitable product according to their requirements.